


Beautiful Soul

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Genji Shimada [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr anon: genji's first time with his s/o but he's nervous/unsure about doing it because of his body; like he's worried about what his s/o will think? (with a female reader, if that's okay.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m assuming this is NSFW since it’s about their first time. Also, I’m not sure what parts of Genji are human and what aren’t, so I’m working on the basis that his torso is fleshy (maybe with some internal organs replaced) and his limbs are robotic but with a softer feel to them (and I’m making it that he can feel in certain parts of his robo-limbs); other stuff is just the armour on top. Hopefully that works for you guys!  
> Also, let’s bring back calling boys beautiful.

Hesitant touches and lingering glances were a staple in your relationship with Genji. At first you thought it was from the excitement and nerves of a new relationship, and they came from you as well, but as the weeks went on the more you questioned. You had tried to be more intimate with him; there were many attempts to get him cuddled up on the couch with a movie, hand holding during a walk outside, or even hugs that lasted longer than necessary. All ended the same, with Genji pulling away and running off to meditate.  
There was a long while that you thought he had doubts about you, but it was hard to tell with his mask on most of the time. Although even when you two were alone and he took it off it was hard to tell what he was thinking. It wasn’t until Zenyatta mentioned his student was wary of others due to his robotic parts that you began to truly understand what Genji was feeling anxious about.  
Himself.  
You almost thought it ridiculous that he was self conscious, because how could someone so wonderful feel that way? How could someone at peace with themselves, or claim to be at least, feel worried about how they looked.  
“Do you not feel that way at times?” Zenyatta had asked you. You had blinked at him for a full ten seconds before you could answer.  
“Of course I have,” you admitted. You nodded. “Everyone does...sometimes, I guess.”  
Zenyatta gave you a nod in return, knowing you understood. Still, of all the things you’d expected in your relationship with Genji you hadn’t considered this. Nor did you know how to help him.  
You sat on your bed, debating what to do for longer than you realized when there was a knock on your door.  
“Come in,” you called quietly, tapping your fingertips against your lips. Your knees pulled to your chest, you listened as the door opened and shut, but no footsteps. You jumped when Genji appeared in front of you, leaning over the bed until his faceplate was all you could see. “Genji!”  
“My love,” he replied, “what troubles you?”  
“Troubles?” you repeated. “Nothing, I’m fine.” You inched back and swung your legs over the side of the bed. Genji straightened and looked down at you and you found it was hard to look up at him after your conversation with Zenyatta. Were you pushing him too far before he was ready? Was he uncomfortable with you now? Had you been upsetting him this entire time with your attempts at intimacy? Not only the innocent touches but the not so innocent ones plagued your thoughts. You pursed your lips, trying not to swallow audibly.  
A soft synthetic fabric pressed between your eyebrows. “This crease says differently.”  
He wasn’t wearing his armour, you realized, at least not all of it. The metal that typically covered his hands now sat on the bed beside you, taken off to ensure his touch was soft rather than rough. The thought that he did that for your sake only made you feel worse.  
“I’m sorry,” you blurted. You stood, reaching out to wrap your arms around him but quickly pulling back. You caught his movement, the way his own arms instinctively opened to let you in but then dropped.  
“Why are you sorry?” he questioned with a tilt of his head.  
“For making you uncomfortable,” you stated, “for always trying to force you to touch me. I didn’t mean to push or make you do anything you don’t want to do. I know that things take time--to mentally prepare and--”  
“What are you talking about?” he asked. He reached up and pulled his mask off, revealing the long scars across his face. Dark brown eyes watched you carefully, steady. You found your eyes were darting between his, then to his nose, his lips, the way his hair was standing on end and looking so soft.  
You looked down at your hands, clasping them together in front of you. “I thought that you were...distant because of our cultures, or because you weren’t sure if you wanted to be with me...I had never thought it was because--”  
“You think I do not want to be with you?” he interrupted. It caught you off guard; Genji never interrupted you. No matter how many times you started talking over him, completely by accident, he would wait patiently for you to finish. No matter what you were saying, he would listen, and then reply.  
It made you look back up at him. You could only manage a shrug, your own insecurities creeping in. As wise as Zenyatta was, he could be wrong. It sounded ridiculous, even in your head, but the thought was still there.  
Genji’s hands cupped your face, his thumbs stroking across your cheeks. “I love you, Y/N. Never doubt that.”  
You lifted one hand to hold his. “I love you too, Genji. You know that, right?”  
He hesitated before lowering his hands. “Yes.”  
“Do you?” you questioned. “Because I mean it, I love you. All of you. No matter how many scars you have,”--you held his face now-- “or what parts of you are soft or hard or anything. Any form, Genji, I love you.”  
You watched as Genji swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes began to water but he did well holding back any tears that formed. With a single blink and deep inhale, he nodded.  
Your feet inched forward on the carpet until you could press your lips to his. It was hard to convey in words how much you didn’t care about what Genji looked like, or what parts of him were not made of metal (or who knows what else). It was the person inside, the heart and soul, that you loved. So you put that into your kiss.  
Slowly, Genji’s hands found their way to your waist. Your fingers slid back and through his hair, feeling just how soft it really was and tangling there. You pulled him closer, opening your mouth to deepen the kiss. If he was still questioning your affection for his form he wasn’t making it known as his tongue met yours. His grip on your waist tightened and he pulled you flush against his chest, your hips meeting his. When he pulled back you tried to keep him there, but you had to meet his gaze as he asked, “I am not what I once was.”  
You gave a weak smile and shake of your head. “I don’t care about that Genji. You’re so much more than what you were--you’re beautiful.”  
There was a hiccup in Genji’s breath as he swallowed another lump. You wanted to take your time to breathe, but Genji had other plans as he crashed his lips to yours. He became needy, then, something you hadn’t thought he was capable of. But the passion you felt, the way electricity shot through your chest and into your limbs made you feel closer to him than you ever had before. Your cheeks became wet with his tears, and for a brief moment you wondered if you should stop him but when he began to kiss his way down your jaw and suck red spots onto your neck you weren’t capable of a thinking a full sentence let alone speaking one. Small breathy moans escaped your lips, and with each one Genji kissed lower and lower until pushing you onto the bed. Your head landed on a pillow and Genji was atop you immediately, holding your face as he kissed your lips. When he pulled back, hovering above you to look at your features you asked, “Are you sure about this?”  
His forehead touched yours. “Yes, my love, yes, I am sure.” And then he was kissing his way down your neck to your collarbone, his hands fluttering along the hem of your shirt.  
You were so accustomed to light touches here and there that when Genji’s fingertips dug into your skin you couldn’t help but squirm beneath him. It didn’t hurt, it was actually deliciously wonderful feeling his hands travel along your abdomen and glance over your breasts as he lifted your shirt off.  
His body was warm, hot even as you dragged your fingers down from his hair and onto his shoulders. While those parts of his armour and body didn’t feel like flesh and bone, his forearms and hands did feel like muscle. The synthetic material imitated the human body well, or maybe it was just that you didn’t care what he was made of. He was your boyfriend, loving and sweet, and...cupping your bosom and rolling your nipples between his index and thumb.  
His lips made their way between your breasts before his hands snaked around and unhooked your bra with far too much experience. Whether it was from his years as a playboy or his ninja skills, you barely noticed him doing it until he was pulling the straps down and taking a sensitive bud into his mouth.  
Inhaling sharply, you whispered, “Genji.”  
He chuckled, the vibrations sending shocks of pleasure to your core. You noticed as he kissed certain spots he made sure to go back to the ones that made you show your appreciation audibly. Each time you would whine or moan under his touch he would do it again, in a different order each time.  
“Genji,” you repeated, louder now. There was enough of an order to your tone that made him look up at you, eyes questioning. You sat up and gave him a kiss on the lips, pushing against him to make him roll over. He gave you some resistance, but once you wrapped your legs around his waist you managed to flip him onto his back.  
Leaning up and flipping your hair back, you let Genji admire your body. Self conscious thoughts about any moles or rolls or red lines you might have didn’t seem like anything important right now, even with Genji’s wide stare. His hands sat on your hips a moment before one travelled up and he leaned up, trying to nip at your collarbone.  
“Wait,” you said, holding a hand to his chest. He did, mouth still open as his eyes looked up at yours. “It’s your turn.”  
Genji’s head tilted before he realized what you meant. He looked down at the armour on his chest, then to your thighs as you straddled him. You pulled his face to yours, grinding your core into his growing bulge and making him grunt. You whispered, “I can’t be the only one with my top off.” You ground your hips a little harder, partly for his pleasure but also because you needed some kind of friction. You could feel the growing wet spot between your legs, your throbbing bud getting desperate for some kind of contact.  
A thumb stroked along the skin on your hip, his eyes following the movement. Gently pushing you off him you wondered if you’d gone too fast, as ridiculous as that might sound considering you were already half naked. Genji stood, his back to you, when you heard air release and the small circles on his armour shifted. His hands lifted and he took down his chest plate, placing it on the floor. You waited, breathless and heart hammering against your ribs as he then pulled off the armour on his legs and forearms. Much of his limbs still looked like the armour, but you paid little attention to that, instead you watched his shoulders rise and fall as he steadied his breath. You didn’t press him to turn around, and waited.  
Raising his head, his chest puffing out with one large inhale, Genji turned.  
The first thing you saw were the way his eyes met yours, almost as if challenging you but the redness in them showed he merely couldn’t look anywhere else. You gave him a soft smile as you nodded, standing first and placing your hands against his chest. You felt the scars and markings from battle, surgery, felt the way his heart was beating even harder and faster than yours. You hadn’t thought that was possible. After a moment, when his eyes softened, you let your gaze linger down, taking in the muscles on his torso and followed the deep V of his hips that led even lower. Your cheeks flushed, as did your entire body, at the sight of his member. You quickly raised your eyes, flustered. Of all the times you had to get embarrassed why did it have to be now, when you wanted to support him the most? You fought against the sudden anxiety in your stomach, knowing Genji must have felt much worse, and smiled.  
“See?” you said. “Beautiful.”  
He blinked down at you, his hands hovering near your waist as if he was suddenly unsure of what to do. So you took the lead, and wrapped your fingers around his wrist and ushered him onto the bed. You pushed him back and placed yourself between his legs; you knew that the technology in him allowed him to feel with his limbs. How much he felt you didn’t know, but not everything had to be physical.  
“Beautiful here,” he said, kissing his inner thigh, keeping eye contact the entire time, “and here,” you kissed higher, “and definitely beautiful here.” You placed your lips on his hipbone, right where skin turned to something else entirely.  
Genji whimpered, his eyelashes brushing his cheeks.  
To see him so fragile in front of you was like nothing else. It was more than when he had taken off his mask for the first time, when you first kissed. It made your chest ache in the best way possible to know he trusted you this much.  
Gripping his thighs you slid your hands up to his hips and watched as his cock twitched. You grinned as you leaned down, and just as he opened his eyes you flicked your tongue out to swirl around the head. He let out a hiss as you wrapped your lips around him, barely taking an inch into your mouth and stroking him with your tongue.  
The salty taste of his precum drifted over your taste buds, making you moan. You pulled back before bobbing your head back down, taking more of him into your mouth. There was too much for you to take though so you moved both hands to grip him and twist with barely any grip. You watched his head roll back with a loud moan as a hand reached forward and gripped your hair. He tugged on your hair, making your rub your thighs together tightly. The friction did little to relieve any need.  
Humming against him, each stroke of your tongue and twist of your hand made him pull hard on your hair. It wasn’t enough to hurt, but it was more than enough to make your legs begin to quiver with anticipation. Had getting your hair pulled always felt this amazing?  
Just when you thought Genji was about to finish, completely enthralled by the noises he was making, he set both hands on your shoulders and pushed, stopping you. You licked at your lips, tasting him on you.  
“It is my turn to hear you,” he said, voice husky and much lower than you were used to.  
Your world blurred as Genji flipped you onto the bed and immediately buried his face between your thighs. Apparently he didn’t see the need to tease you as you had him and wrapped his lips around your clit, flicking it with his tongue. You squealed at the sudden motion, grinding your teeth as you tried not to make too much noise as his tongue swirled over your bud. You stuttered his name when you felt two fingers circle your entrance. For all the hesitating he did earlier, he was moving fast now. He pressed his fingers into you and curled them, taking away your ability to breathe. The band in your core tightened, and the more you tried to stay quiet to faster his tongue moved. As he had, you tangled your fingers into his hair.  
“I want to hear you,” he said, finally removing his lips from you. His fingers didn’t stop moving though. He kissed the soft flesh on your thighs. “I know you are enjoying this, I can taste it, but I want to hear it.” You could hear the grin on his lips.  
Admittedly, it was hard for you to let go. You spent so much time being quiet, especially with Genji, that moaning and whining and calling out his name in pleasure felt somehow wrong. Your conversations were always low, sometimes you’d have entire meetings in pure silence--it was something you loved; being able to just be with him without the need for anything else. Now he was telling you to make some noise, and you just weren’t sure how to do that.  
“No?” Genji asked, eyebrows rising. “Then perhaps you need more convincing, my love.” His eyes drifted over your form. “My lovely cherry blossom.”  
His head dove down once more and he held nothing back. One hand hooked over your ass to lift your hips up and at the same time his fingers curled inside you, making your toes curl. The electricity that crackled in your lower stomach built, moving fast and fasting and shooting to your toes and fingertips. When your orgasm hit it was sudden, and as you cried out for Genji he continued to swirl his tongue around your clit until you were almost ripping his hair out.  
Genji pulled back, smiling the entire time as he kissed your thighs and legs, the inside of your knee, before licking his fingers clean. The sight of him above you, enjoying your taste with a wide smile, only made you want him to touch you again.  
Your muscles twitched with the aftershocks of your orgasm, and thankfully he let you catch your breath before leaning down and giving you another kiss. You felt his hard on against your thigh, and it made your walls clench just to think about. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Are you ready?” you asked.  
“Are you?” he replied with a laugh.  
You kissed him as your answer. You reached to your nightstand and clumsily opened the drawer. Seeing your stumbling, Genji leaned over, making you miss him already, and pulled out a condom. He didn’t take any time to put it on; you were both grateful for his agility then.  
Genji lined himself up with your entrance, his cockhead teasing you. With his lips still against your own he began to murmur something in Japanese, a sentence you had become familiar with and forced Hanzo to translate.  
“I love you,” you said back to him.  
With a slow thrust, Genji pressed his cock into you. You each inhaled sharply until he was fully in you, filling you. He waited a moment, meeting your eyes until you nodded. Genji rested his forehead into the crook of your neck as he pulled out and thrust back in, burying himself in you completely. Your eyes began to water as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear, in both English and Japanese, keeping a slow and steady pace.  
One of your hands wrapped through his hair while the other felt along his back. Your nails dug into his skin lightly, tracing against the scars there while he placed a hand on your waist. Your hips moved up to meet his thrusts, the feel of him inside you almost enough to make you cum alone.  
You felt him twitch inside you, almost ready, when the hand on your waist traveled to your clit. He circled it with his thumb and you didn’t try to hold back anything anymore. Controlling the band in your core was nearly impossible, and you just let go. It snapped, releasing a heat through you and a cry from your lungs.  
Genji said your name, over and over, until he bit down on your neck and moaned loudly. You felt him release into the condom, his thrusts as erratic as yours now. When he finished he pulled out, but he didn’t move off of you. Instead you braved his full weight, letting him rest with his head atop your chest while you both caught your breath. You rubbed a hand against his back, your body burning in every place he touched. When he lifted himself above you, his forearms resting on either side of your head, it was too soon.  
The room was sticky hot, and for a moment Genji hovered over you, stroking your hair back and studying you. You didn’t mind, doing the same back.  
“Do you believe me now?” you asked quietly.  
Eyes drifting over you, Genji gave you that same cocky grin you hadn’t known he had. “I may need more convincing, cherry blossom.”


End file.
